eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Dream Scorcher
in Fens of Nathsar; kill , bring medicine bag off his body back to Crowhood. | next = The Dream Scorcher, Part Two| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You must be a level 80 Defiler. *You must know Ykeshan, the language of the trolls, before you begin this quest. **''Note: You can purchase the language primer from one of the language sellers of this language.'' *You must have at least +40K faction with the Synod Reet (Faction) Steps #Obtaining the Quest: ##Talking to in at (northeast of Bellywhumper Burrows) reveals that she lost her medicine bag. ##You can find said medicine bag on the body of north of her swimming near . ##Take the medicine bag to Crowhood and receive the actual Quest . #Placing the Totem: ##Crowhood sends you to place at the following locations: ##* : near near Cabilis at ##* : in the Yeti caves near Teren's Grasp at ##* : in the Temple of the Red Lord at ##* : near the Iksar Village close to Jinisk, at the ledge with the grave (climb up to ) ##Inspect the nearby grave (you have to speak Ykeshan) and prepare for a fight with four nightbloods (level 84) that spawn almost immediately. Move them away from the grave, because after them, another nightblood named Incubaa (Level 84, Heroic, ^^^) spawns. He fears, knockbacks and hits pretty hard, so you should bring friends. ##Return to . #Creating the Medicine Bag: ##Crowhood sends you to speak to another shaman, namely in at . ##Mizzog tells you to create the medicine bag and provides you with a list of ingredients, a recipe and a sewing kit. If you lose one of them, the box next to Mizzog can be harvested to receive those things again. Scribe the recipe and go and find the following ingredients: ##* 1 hidebound pelt (harvested or from broker) ##* 100 lichenclover roots (harvested or from broker) ##* 10 entwined filament (fuel from fuel merchant, tailor or wholesaler) ##* Master of the Hunt Leash Clasp from inside (not in front of) 2nd level North tower. ##**''Note: This is an EPIC x2 step! So bring friends'' ##**''Note: only one update if you have multiple Defilers in your group!'' ##* A burnt scripture of fear from the in . ##* A dreamward of a bygone god-fearing people from in Note: You must kill the other three Leviathan in the zone in order to break the barrier around Majora. ##* An ancient idol of fear from a skeleton in 's room in at on second level (via underwater tunnels). ##* A quivering sphere of panic bought from in at (need 40.000 faction with Synod Reet and 2P 40G to buy) ##* 20 Obsidian dropped from docile fire elementals in the Skyfire Mountains range in Less than common drop, however a magmatic destroyer drops 2 updates at a time. ##Return to the , proceed to the Field of Bone and open your defiler sewing kit inside the giant ribcage close to the head . ## Create your medicine bag - failure will send you back to gather more obsidian, so be careful. ##Return to . She tells you to find an amulet and summon a powerful spirit. #Subduing Spirits: ##First, head to in . Killing MOBs here yields as a rare drop. Any mob appears to be able to drop it, and the item drops from a wooden chest. ##Head back to the grave at ), and talk to , a ghost, who will ask you to subdue eight animal spirits. ##*The animal spirits are located all around Kunark and require you to use the spell Spirit Sight, (Defiler Spirit Sight), which Shulatu will give you. All of them should have a knockback and stun. They are single-player mobs but level 84, so it won't hurt to at least bring one other person with you. They roam in circles about the following locations: ##*Gorilla - around ##*Chokidai - around ##*Tiger - around ##*Shark - around , or ##*Cockatrice - around ##*Crocodile - around ##*Wyvern - around ##*Rhino - around ##Return to the grave, start the ritual (click on the mound). Bring a group, because after Shulatu's speech, a series of heroics will spawn (2 waves: of 3 and 4, 83^^). Kill them and 's ghost (84^^^). Accept the rings. ##Return to Mizzog. She wants you to find a strong spirit. ##Kill in . ##Return to Mizzog. She will hand you to enter the dream world ( ). ##Use this item while in to pull your group into the dream world. ##Clear the zone, and kill to receive your epic. Rewards *